Les yeux de l'espoir
by Chtite Sqwe
Summary: fic sur Rodney !Un soupçon McShep


Auteur: Chtite Sqwé

Catégorie: pas vraiment McShep

Disclame : Aucun des personnages sont à moi, juste l'idée de cette fic !

Note: Bonne lecture... bla et bla et re bla

* * *

Les yeux de l'espoir

Ces yeux. Je les sens mais je ne les vois pas se poser sur moi. Du bleu. L'océan, le ciel. La liberté. Une pointe de gris vient s'y ajouter. Un nuage d'incertitude fait sa soudaine apparition. Cette voix si tremblante et si étouffée : « Carson. Venez vite ! » Une lueur d'espoir. Cette voix m'est familière. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue, c'est… . Rien à faire. Il m'a échappé. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. 

Il y a toujours cette voix : « Colonel ! Faite un effort ! ». Mais j'essaie pourtant ! Mes yeux me brûlent. Ils refusent de m'obéir. Je sens la lumière s'éteindre. Le halo jaune dansant devant mes yeux n'est plus que pénombre. Quel soulagement ! Je peux enfin les ouvrir. Une voix fait soudain surface. Voilà qu'elle recommence comme tout à l'heure : « Bienvenue parmi nous Colonel ». Le semblant de tremblement a laissé place à une pointe de tristesse cette fois ci. Ces paroles semblent si sincères. La pénombre laisse le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer à cette situation. Un visage. Il se dessine petit à petit devant moi. Il m'est fort plaisant. Ces sourcils légèrement relevés. Ce sourire hébété. Et ces yeux. De quelque peu plissés, brillants comme une étoile, étincelants comme un feu d'artifice et rougis par les larmes. La fatigue commence à prendre le dessus.

Colonel. Vous m'entendez ?

Un second visage se présente à moi. Des yeux bleus. Un regard confus. Il tourne la tête sur le côté. J'en fais de même. Un écran. Dessus une courbe régulant le rythme de mon cœur. Un son sortant de cette machine joint la courbe. Une synchronisation parfaite. En haut à gauche, un cœur est dessiné avec à ses côtés un chiffre. L'homme semble être satisfait. Un sourire surgit alors de nul part et une larme fait surface.

Vous êtes si content que ça de me voir ?

Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J'ai la go'ge sèche.

C'est à peine si j'arrive à articuler. Une main me tend un verre d'eau, tandis qu'une autre m'aide à me redresser. C'est froid. C'est une drôle de sensation. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas bu ou mangé.

Merci.

Ils me regardent tous comme si E.T. venait de débarquer sur Terre. Il y a donc ce Carson ainsi que l'homme aux yeux bleu et gris. Je me demande qui est cette femme qui vient d'arriver de je ne sais où.

Beckett comment va-t-il ? Demande Elisabeth.

Tout semble normal.

Elle s'approche de moi.

Comment allez-vous John ?

Cette question est si simple en apparence, pourtant je ne sais y répondre.

C'est… c'est mon nom ?

Elle se retourne vers le médecin. Le sourire qui s'offrait à moi venait soudainement de s'effacer.

Quel est le sens du mot « normal » pour vous Beckett ?

Apparemment, c'était une question rhétorique. Ce Beckett ne répond rien. L'homme aux yeux bleu et gris me regarde. Il est toujours assit sur cette chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, ainsi que les mains jointes ; ses deux indexes entourant sa bouche. Il m'observe sans rien dire depuis un long moment. Il est comme hypnotisé, émerveillé par ce qui lui semble être un spectacle.

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Rodney. Rodney McKay.

Sa voix tremble encore. Il semble avoir peur. Mais de quoi ? Pas de moi j'espère.

Pourquoi avez-vous peur ?

Cette phrase a pour effet de lui faire faire un bon. Il bombe soudain le torse, tentant de reprendre le dessus et de ne rien laisser paraître, comme toujours dans ce genre de situations d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas peur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Votre voix. Elle tremble.

Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Non. De quoi devrais-je me souvenir en particulier ?

Carson et la femme s'approchent vers nous.

Rodney. Laissez-le se reposer !

Non ! S'il vous plaît Carson.

John ! Il vous faut vous reposer.

J'ai dormis assez longtemps comme ça il me semble Madame !

Appelez-moi Elisabeth.

Madame Elisabeth, la présence de Rodney ne me gêne pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Si vous le dite.

Je reviendrai dans une heure pour faire un bilan.

Merci Carson. Lui dit Rodney.

Elisabeth et Carson sortent de l'infirmerie ensemble. Avant de passer la porte, Elisabeth avait proposé à Beckett de prendre un café, et ce dernier avait accepté sans broncher.

Nous voilà seul. Confis McKay.

Aidez-moi à me souvenir !

Si vous voulez. …Nous avons passé la porte. Le Lieutenant Ford, Teyla, Ronon, vous et moi.

Les images se bousculent. Je suis à genou, les bras en arrière. Elle est debout, derrière moi, le bâton qu'elle tient fermement sous ma gorge m'empêche de bouger. Mais oui ! L'entraînement ! Teyla ! Son peuple est un allié.

Teyla. Elle n'est pas d'ici. C'est une…c'est une athosienne n'est-ce pas ?

Je vois que la mémoire vous revient.

Pas complètement, mais oui elle revient.

Ronon. Vous rappelez-vous de lui ?

Un homme d'une forte corpulence. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

Je m'en souviens vaguement.

Ce n'est pas grave. Passons au lieutenant Ford !

…Oui ! Il faisait noir. J'étais au milieu d'une forêt je crois. Un homme me braquait avec une arme, j'en ai fait autant. J'ai tiré. Il a reculé d'un pas mais ne présentait aucun signe de blessure quelconque ou même d'impact. Une lumière jaune venant d'une espèce de vaisseau se rapprochait. L'homme a sauté dedans puis a disparu. C'était un… un Darth ! L'homme en face de moi, …le lieutenant Ford, c'était lui !

De mieux en mieux colonel !

Merci.

Maintenant que vous avez fait le tour, souvenez-vous de la semaine dernière.

La semaine dernière ?

Vous êtes resté plus de 4 jours dans le coma. Nous étions devant la porte ; Ford, Teyla, Ronon, vous et moi.

Je me souviens l'avoir passé.

Sur la planète P3X 251. 

_Rodney ! Vous avez le détecteur de signe de vie ?_

_Oui. Le prochain village est à 4 ou 5 kilomètres._

_Très bien, alors allons-y avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit !_

Et ensuite Colonel ?

Nous sommes arrivés au village. Tout c'est bien passé. Mais…

_Rodney composez le code !_

_Une fois les coordonnés verrouillés, le vortex s'ouvrit. L'astrophysicien eut juste le temps de le prévenir mais c'était trop tard._

_COLONEL !_

Vous vous êtes effondré comme un château de carte.

Le vortex m'a touché ?

Oui et non.

McKay ! Vous pouvez être plus explicite ?

Je vois que vous avez aussi retrouvé votre mauvaise humeur !

Rodney !

Le vortex vous a effleuré. Vous avez perdu l'équilibre et étant donné que vous étiez en haut des marches, vous avez basculé et avez dévalé les escaliers.

C'est tout ?

Comment ça «c'est tout » ?

Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers ?

4 jours de coma ce n'est pas rien colonel !

Avouez que c'est bête comme accident ! Je risque ma vie tous les jours, et voilà que je me retrouve ici pour un stupide accident !

Tiens, Beckett est de retours. Manquez plus que lui !

Alors Colonel, comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

Très bien, merci. Grâce à Rodney j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Carson a l'air surprit. On dirait qu'il a sous-estimé McKay.

Félicitations Rodney !

Merci. … Bon moi je vais y aller ! J'ai plein de chose à terminer. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je vois McKay s'éloigner peu à peu de mon champ de vision, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il m'a aidé et tout ce que je trouve à lui dire c'est un «merci » sans convictions. Si je me lève, Beckett voudra sûrement me tuer. Pourtant je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça !

Beckett ! Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

Sachant qu'il faut faire un bilan complet, suivit de…

Epargnez-moi le couplet «grand malade »

D'ici 1 ou 2 jours.

Vous n'y pensez pas ?

Oh si !

Très bien, cette nuit je crois qu'une petite escapade s'imposera.

Ne faite pas cette tête, c'est pour votre bien !

Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde !

°°° ,°°°

Il est assit sur son lit, son ordinateur devant lui. Il est heureux d'avoir pu aider Sheppard. Pour une fois qu'il n'a aucun reproche de sa part. Il devrait être plus souvent amnésique, pense-t-il. Rodney commence soudain à légèrement piquer du nez. Il relève la tête vers son réveil, celui-ci affiche : 23h12. « Il serait peut-être bon de dormir » songe-t-il.

°°° ,°°°

J'en ai marre d'être cloîtré dans cette fichue infirmerie ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. La dernière ronde vient de se finir, je vais enfin pouvoir y aller. D'abord il me faut enlever l'aiguille je j'ai dans le bras.

Aie ! La vache, ça fait mal. Etape suivante ; me lever. Et c'est partit pour une petite balade nocturne.

°°° ,°°°

Rodney se lève de son lit d'un bon. « C'était quoi ça ? » Les coups sévissent à nouveau. « Ah ! C'est la porte » se dit-il soulagé. 

Il se lève et va ouvrir. C'est alors qu'il tombe nez à nez avec…

Carson !? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Je veux vous parler.

Ah oui ? A minuit trente trois ?

Excusez-moi, je vous réveille ?

Non, non, j'allais justement faire mon jogging ! Bien sur que oui vous me réveillez, quelle question !

Si vous arrêtiez de hurler, peut-être laisserez-vous une chance aux autres personnes de cette cité de dormir !

Pour réponse Rodney lui fait son éternel sourire forcé.

Pourquoi êtes vous là déjà ?

Parce que vous m'avez laissé entrer !

Carson !

Je veux vous parler de…

°°° ,°°°

« Aller, prend ton courage à deux mains ! » Deux coups distincts sur la porte. « voilà c'est fait »

Rodney, ouvrez ! C'est Sheppard. Chuchote ce dernier.

°°° ,°°°

Tenez, quand on parle du loup.

Chhhhhut ! Taisez-vous Beckett ! Allez vous cacher dans la salle de bain !

Quoi ? Lui répond-il en chuchotant.

S'il vous plaît ! Et je ferai tous les bilans, que vous voulez !

Beckett reste septique un moment.

Avec prises de sang comprises bien sur. Renchérit McKay.

J'accepte ! Finit-il par dire.

Tandis que Beckett part vers la salle de bain, Rodney se dirige vers la porte.

« Est-ce que je lui ouvre ? »

°°° ,°°°

« Est-ce qu'il va ouvrir ? »

McKay ! Ouvrez bon sang !

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Rodney mal alaise et un John assez nerveux.

Colonel Sheppard ! Comment allez-vous ?

Etrange. Il ne m'a même pas crié dessus alors que je viens de le réveiller.

Bien. Je vous dérange ?

Oh ! Non.

Je ne vous est pas réveillé j'espère ?

Non je faisais le tri dans mon ordinateur.

…

Ecoutez, je voulez vous remercier de m'avoir grumph…

Ses lèvres. Sur les miennes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

McKay mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Excusez-moi Colonel ! Je…

Un bruit. Du côté de la salle de bain.

Qui est là ?

Aucune réponse de la part de McKay. Je m'approche alors doucement. Une silhouette se présente à moi.

Non ! Pas vous !

Je crois que des explications s'imposent ! Propose Beckett.

°°° ,°°°

Les trois hommes étaient toujours debout, chacun à une distance raisonnable.

Quoi ? Me calmer ? Je suis venu ici dans l'intention de remercier McKay. Et quand j'arrive il m'embrasse, ensuite vous, Beckett, qui sortez de votre cachette ! Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? Hein ?

Colonel…

Quoi ? Vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout McKay ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête bon sens !?

Ses mots raisonnent encore dans sa tête. Soudain McKay se réveille en sursaut, son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Deux coups s'abattent à nouveau sur la porte. Rodney, quelque peu endormi et déboussolé par son rêve, se lève et va ouvrir.

Colonel ? Que faites-vous là ?

Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure et puis, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Si Beckett apprend que je suis ici, je suis mort !

Vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive !

Vous savez, ça m'étonnerai que Beckett y soit à minuit trente trois !

Rodney reste stoïque. On aurait beau le frapper qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas !

McKay ! Vous dormez debout ?

Pardon ? Heu… Colonel, je vous remercie de votre visite mais je suis extrêmement fatigué, alors bonne nuit !

La porte se referme cette phrase à peine achevée.

« Je me demande comment je dois le prendre ? Rodney. Fatigué ? Certainement pas. Bon menteur ? Oh oui ! Bon, et bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner moisir dans cette maudite infirmerie ! »

Rodney sera toujours Rodney ! Il n'est pas prêt de changer.

La morale de cette histoire ?

« Dans les yeux de quelqu'un on ne peut pas lire vraiment mais on imagine des choses »

De Jacques Poulin.


End file.
